


And I am Morgan Stark.

by KuroiKoumori



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father/Daughter Incest, Incest, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 07:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26349277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroiKoumori/pseuds/KuroiKoumori
Summary: Haunted by the memories of her deceased father, Morgan Stark travels back in time to see him once again. Wanting to get to know him better, she travels to the time before Tony Stark became Iron man. To her surprise, he was not exactly the way she remembered him to be.
Relationships: Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Morgan Stark/Tony Stark
Comments: 31
Kudos: 115





	1. When she traveled time...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I decided to give writing another try. I have a very wild imagination and wants to put it in writing. 
> 
> This contains a major spoiler. If you haven't seen the movie "Avengers: Endgame" yet, please don't read it if you don't want to be spoiled.

Fifteen years has passed since the legendary group called Avengers, Earth’s Mightiest Heroes defeated the Mad Titan named Thanos and his threat of destroying all life in the universe. Fifteen years since the death of the Invincible Iron man.

A young woman squats as she lays a wreath of red and yellow roses on a tombstone that reads, “Here lies Anthony Edward Stark”

“Dad, wherever you are, I just want to say that I miss you. I miss you so much and I hope that you are happy.” The twenty-year-old Morgan Stark murmured as she looks at the gravestone then looking up as if praying to the heavens hoping that her father is listening to her. 

“You know, I dreamed about you last night. I always do. I dream of the day you left me and mom. I dream of hugging you.” She added as tears started flowing out of her eyes. “I love you 3,000.” Now chuckling as she remembers the bittersweet memories of him. 

To her, he was a loving father and an outstanding man who saved the entire universe. The universe’s greatest hero.

Dr. Morgan Stark recently received her PhD in Engineering and Quantum Physics from Massachusetts Institute of Technology or MIT. She is as equally brilliant as her late father Tony Stark. Although she chose a life different than him. She refrained to be a superhero but rather chose to become a Physicist under the guidance of Dr. Bruce Banner.

A gentle gust of wind suddenly blows behind her as if to say that he is with her and everything will be alright. She stands up and wipes away the tears on her cheeks. “Well dad, thanks for the hug. “ she says before turning around and walks towards her silver 2038 Audi e-Tron.

Driving fast along an empty road before turning towards an unpaved rural path and going deeper into the forest. Stepping on her brakes, she stopped her car next to an old dilapidated cabin. A cabin that she once called home when she was a small child, now looks haunting and unkempt. Nobody has lived in it for so many years, at least since her father’s death as her mother insisted that the place only brings painful memories. Looking at the lake in front of the cabin, she remembers building a tent over by the side of the lake and playing with her dad.

Windows of the cabin are either cracked or completely broken off, cobwebs are all around the entire structure while dusts coats its surfaces. Wooden steps creaks as she steps on them. The door’s worn-out screen netting flaps invitingly as she turns the handle, hinges creaking as she slowly swing the door open. The place looks and feels haunted.

“How I missed this place.” She sighs almost tearing up remembering of all the happy memories that comes flooding her mind as she looks at every corner of the cabin.

Proceeding down the basement, to look for the arc reactor that houses Iron man’s nanotech to use for a project she is currently working on. The piece was advance for its time. Even now, there is nothing that can compare to the technology the great Tony Stark once used. He is afterall, a real genius.

Scrounging tool shelf after tool shelf, trying to figure out where her mother must have hidden it. Walking in reverse, her ass touches a large machine covered in a tarpaulin that is labelled with “Project Time Heist”.

Uncovering the large tarp, it features a circular platform, an arc reactor glowing on its side. It is a small prototype time machine that her father built before moving to the bigger model that now sits in Dr. Banner’s office collecting dusts. She noticed the prototype white and red suit standing inside a glass container with a single vial of red liquid of the Pym Particle.

“This must be how the Avengers went back in time.” Morgan thinking to herself as memories of her father started flooding her thoughts. As a child, she had always been a “Daddy’s girl” and rightfully so as Tony spoiled her with everything she wanted. Maybe there’s another chance for her to spend sometime with her deceased father and that chance is right in front of her.

“That’s it! I want to meet him again.” She says out loud as adrenaline starts building deep within her as the thought of meeting her dad once again just became a reality.

Giving herself a week in preparation, it gave her enough time to get the items she needs for her journey; such as, false documents with new identity, carefully selected bills that matches the proper year, and an old USB that contains information she might need to live in the past.

Morgan now standing up in front of the machine, wearing the iconic red and white suit before slamming down the lever to give life to the machine. She punches down the coordinates of the place she wants to go and setting the date xx/xx/2007, a random day well before the time Tony Stark was kidnaped and became Iron man. The machine glowing brightly and whizzing wildly, adrenaline rushes down her entire being… _Poof!_ She’s gone.


	2. Shoot to Thrill

Getting job in Stark Industries, her own father's company, proved to be rather difficult. However, at least she was able to land one in the Engineering Department even though it took longer than she expected. 

Tonight is the company CEO Tony Stark’s 37th birthday party. If it wasn’t for her friend from the I.T. Department who happens to be daughter of a board member, she would not have been invited to come along.

Morgan stands next to the bar, taking sips of her cocktail. Tonight, she wears a beautiful crimson-red silk dress that exposes her back for the occasion, her nipples sticking out on the fabric due to the cold atmosphere of the elegant place. Gold necklace embraces her neck with a light-blue heart-shaped gem pendant lays on her chest just above her cleavage. She meticulously picked the color and style that resembles Iron man in hopes of getting his attention. 

Tony’s birthday party is full of posh people, including her friend who is now mingling with other socialites. Loud rock music playing and chattering of people can be heard. Truthfully, if it wasn’t for the chance to see him, her father Tony Stark again, she prefers to avoid this kind of gatherings. She’s not the kind of girl who likes socializing with other rich people, even when she was the heiress of the company.

“Uhm, Excuse me,” a familiar voice speaking behind her and a hand brushing up on her upper arm to get her attention.

Turning around to face where the voice came from, she gasps upon noticing who was trying to speak with her.

“I am guessing you already know who I am.” He continues with a smirk on his face when he noticed her surprised reaction. “…and to whom do I owe the pleasure of meeting such a beautiful lady?” he added still smirking as he offers his hand asking for hers.

“Uhhh… uhmm… da-“ lost for words to say to the man in front of her, tears started flowing out of her eyes, completely losing her composure. Wanting to hug him but instead gave him her hand which he gently kisses.

“Oh, I’m sorry did I offend you? Miss?” He asks her.

“No sir, uhm, Mr. Stark. I was just really glad to see you.” She replies wiping the obnoxious tears out of her eyes, “Morgan, sir, Morgan Parker from the Engineering Department.”

“Well Morgan, nice to meet you and you can call me Tony.” Smiling at her.

Noticing that Tony Stark had chosen a woman, the DJ changes the music from rock to a slower pace.

“Care to dance Morgan?” Tony inviting her to the center of the crowd.

“Sure Mr. Stark, I mean, Tony.” She replies as Tony began leading her towards the crowd where others have started dancing by pairs.

Eyes have fixed at the pair as they moved towards the center. Many young girls in the party envied the fact that she’s now holding hands with none other than Tony Stark himself. However, everyone knows Tony Stark will just toss her away when he gets bored of her.

The two dances slowly, swaying to the slow rhythm of the music. Holding hands with Tony Stark and her other hand is holding his muscular upper arm while Tony’s other hand is resting on her waist.

As Tony pulls her closer to him, Morgan rests her head on his chest, savoring the scent of his expensive cologne. “I missed you.” She murmured, not wanting to believe that she’s holding him so close to her. Remembering all the fun times she had with him as a child.

“Excuse me? Have we met before?” confused Tony Stark replies to her words. Wondering if he had _tasted_ her before. He would probably remember if they have been together, but he barely even remember most of one night stands he had with other girls.

“Oh, I’m sorry Mr. Stark. I didn’t mean to-“ she tries explaining herself.

“It’s alright Morgan.” Tony replying to her with a smile, cutting her off before pulling her back to him.

As the two continues to dance, Tony gently glides his hand down from her waist before cupping an ass cheek and squeezing it signaling to her that he wants to sleep with her.

“Mr. Stark…” she whispers to him, not knowing how to reject his advances.

“Well Ms. Parker, I'm getting kinda bored.” Tony whispers back to her. “We should continue back in my room, don’t you think?” finishing his words with an invitation.

Morgan thinks of a way to reject his offer without hurting his pride. However, before she could even speak a word, she feels her hand get yanked and now leading her out of the party, away from the people. Eyes staring back at her while Tony drags her out of the place and back to his suite.


	3. Touch Too Much

Morgan’s stiletto heel broke off from her red, suede Prada pumps when she tripped over as the excited Tony Stark drags her wrist on their way to his suite. 

Pausing on the hallway as she tries to regain her composure and assess herself if she sustained an injury from the trip, making sure that she didn’t twist her ankle severely.

“I’m sorry, are you hurt anywhere?” Tony asks her.

“No Mr. Stark. Not badly.” Morgan replies grimacing over the slight throbbing pain on her left ankle.

“Here, let me make it up to you.” He says, before sweeping her off of her feet, carrying her as if they are newly wed, “…and how many times do I have to tell you to call me Tony?”

“Mr. Stark, I mean, Tony, you don’t have to do this. I can walk just fine.” Protesting over the way he was carrying her. However, deep inside her, she knows that she missed being carried like a child by Tony as her arms instinctively wraps around his neck.

“Really? I feel like it’s my fault that you got hurt, so let me at least do this for you.” Tony counters before continuing to walk towards his room while carrying his “birthday-present”.

Tony presses his thumb against a small screen by the doorknob, the screen flashing a green light before opening. 

The room is quite spacious befitting the great Tony Stark but it looks rather lonely and empty. A sudden feeling of sadness starting to dawn on Morgan as she realizes how miserable his life might have been.

Tony stops, they are now in front of his large King-sized bed.

Morgan shrieks as Tony tosses her on the bed, her body bouncing on the soft mattress. Tony hurriedly removes his coat, untied his necktie before proceeding to unbutton his shirt, exposing his bare chest to her.

He tosses his luxurious watch to a nearby chair then lunges forward towards her, joining her on the bed. His hands are all over her now, his hands massages her breast before caressing her cheek. His lips kissing her chests, moving up her neck then cheeks before pressing on her own lips. Morgan willingly accepting his advances towards her, feeling his hot breaths as his tongue enters her mouth, her tongue meeting his, tasting his sweet whiskey-flavored saliva.

Tony’s hand moves to her leg, gently tracing her smooth soft skin. Her heart pounding hard inside her chest as he raises his hand higher and now tracing the lace of her thong and proceeding to move lower on her crotch as he touches her moist vaginal lips, Tony sliding his fingers underneath her underwear.

“Tony!” she gasps in shock as his middle finger penetrates her pussy, pushing his arm away from her.

“Are you not enjoying this Morgan?” Tony frowns for feeling rejected for the first time in his life.

“No, sir… uhm… I’m sorry. I’m just a little overwhelmed.” She replies, catching her breath. She tries to find an excuse to avoid having sex with Tony; however, realizing that she can’t give him a decent excuse, she pulls him towards her.

Tony continues where he left off. Pulling her white thong down before tossing it to the carpetted ground, giving him a nice view of her well-trimmed soft womanhood. His breath feels warm against her crotch, his wet tongue licking enticingly on her clitoris. Two of his fingers are going in and out of her pussy and flicking her most sensitive spot, his tongue also penetrating her slit from-time-to-time. Tony Stark is good at making love with his women as it didn’t take long until she grabs onto his head and pushing his face harder against her crotch, her legs squeezing his head, her back arching as she orgasms.

Morgan is still breathing heavily trying to catch her breath. Tony removes his shirt completely then unbuckles his belt. Pulling down his pants with his boxers along with it. Now completely naked, exposing his well-toned body and his fat, hard cock to her.

She swallows some saliva upon seeing his cock. Though she had sex with the men she dated before, she have never seen something as big as Tony’s; also, never _that_ good. 

All she ever wanted is to spend more time with her father again. She can’t believe that now, she’s about to make love to him. 

“Suck me.” Tony ordering her as he lays down next to her.

Morgan sucks on his nipple, kissing down to his abs and his lower abdomen before proceeding to go down on his crotch. She grabs his throbbing manhood, licking away the glistening precum on the tip of the large bulbous head of his penis before putting its head inside her mouth, her tongue circling around it.

Her obvious inexperience is noticeable but she tries her best to give Tony Stark the best head she has ever given. Lowering her head down as she tries to swallow his entire cock, she makes a gurgling sound as she deepthroats him but fails as she feels almost vomiting when the head hits her gag reflex. She moves towards licking and sucking his balls while her hand jerks his penis, then back on blowjob. Trying her best to please the man next to her.

Tony signals her to move up to him, guiding her cheeks for her face to meet his. Morgan can hear her own irregular heartbeats and breathing heavily, her sweat soaking the hair on her forehead. Dropping down to kiss Tony torridly. With one swift move, Tony flips her down with him now on top of her. Tony forcefully rips her silk dress as if opening the best gift he received for his birthday, exposing her naked body to him.

“Are you ready?” he asks while grinning, enjoying her company.

All Morgan can do was nod her head. She have lost the energy to speak a word.

Tony aims his throbbing cock to her pussy before thrusting hard, plunging his entire cock inside her wet cunt. Morgan feels a slight stinging which eventually faded. Her vagina secretes more fluid, lubricating her more to accommodate his pounding as his cock makes her womanhood feel full and pulsates around his member.

“Fuck, I’ve never had a woman feel this good before.” Tony complimenting her as he continues thrusting his hips towards hers.

“Oh Tony… I’m cumming.” She mutters, her hands brushing against his hair before pulling on them, her toes curling as she reaches another climax.

It didn’t take long for Tony to collapse his weight on Morgan as he pushes harder and deeper inside her. Morgan knows the risk of getting tangled with him this way but accepts his love willingly. Crossing her feet on his ass, locking them together, feeling the warm spurts of his semen deep inside her fertile pussy. Tony burying his face on her neck leaving her a massive hickey. Until both lovers passes out.

Morgan wakes up later in the morning. She notices the bruises and hickeys Tony left on her body. His luxurious watch acting as a paper weight on the bedside table nearby with his personal calling card underneath, it was not the type that he hands out to people which sends whoever calls to his secretary Pepper Potts, Morgan has many of those calling cards, the one he left is different than those she has tucked in her favorite book, the one he left is an actual direct line to him. The back of the calling card has a handwritten note that says, “If you ever need anything, don’t hesitate to call. I’ll be seeing you more.” -Tony


	4. Highway to Hell

Showing up to work the following Monday feels awkward for Morgan, as everyone at work probably knows by now that Tony Stark left the party with her.

Morgan’s engineering team is currently working on their newest and most advance project yet. It is a weapon system that incorporates the repulsor technology on a missile—Project Jericho. 

After a long day of work, Morgan coincidentally bumps into Tony on her way out. Tony buttoning the first button in his suit, his bodyguards surrounding him as they move up the stairs in front of the tower while Morgan on the other hand, is on the opposite side of the railing at the center of the steps, walking towards employee parking lot.

“Have a good evening Mr. Stark.” Morgan greeting him before proceeding to walk past him. She doesn’t expect him to remember her or what happened between them several nights ago. Morgan knowing how intoxicated he was that night, his recollection of what happened between them is slim to none, let alone the chances of him remembering her name seems to be almost impossible.

“Have a good evening Miss Parker.” Tony replies without batting an eye as he proceeds to walk up the stairs.

Surprised that he remembers her name, “Mr. Stark, sir.” Morgan calling out to him, tucking her hair behind her right ear.

Tony suddenly stops, turning around to face her before stepping down several flights of stairs while adjusting his necktie, “How can I help?”

“May I talk to you,” Morgan’s eyes darting to his bodyguards, “…privately?” She continues.

“If you can wait for me, I am free tonight.” Tony smirks while taking a quick glance at her. “Tell you what, why don’t you let Hogan here take you to my car.”

“Right away Mr. Stark.” one of his bodyguard steps down and takes her purse from her before leading her to the limousine parked nearby.

Morgan is now waiting for Tony’s return inside the limo. The chubby bodyguard’s eyes are glaring through the rearview mirror as he takes a glimpse of her. Perhaps he can see her obvious resemblance to Tony’s assistant Pepper Potts but with darker hair color similar to Tony Stark.

Of course, she knows who Happy Hogan is. He practically helped raise her even after her father’s death, he remained loyal to her family. He even helped build up Spider-man even after Iron man's demise.

It didn’t take long for Tony to return. He orders Happy to take them home. He removes his suit, setting it down next to him before resting his hand on Morgan’s knee. 

The scent of expensive manly cologne and sweet vanilla perfume mating and lingering inside the vehicle. Morgan can feel the tension between them now. Truthfully, she just wanted to be with him again after the night they have shared. At least this way, she can be with him again; she can be Tony Stark’s “Daddy’s Girl” once more.

Morgan's heart pounding hard inside her chest, his hand creeping up higher to her thigh, cold air from the AC of the limo blowing in between her crotch. Her tight pencil skirt riding up with Tony’s hand, exposing her thighs.

“Wait, Tony.” She whispers, holding to his hand to stop him from progressing as his fingers touches her moistening slit on top of her lace underwear. She looks at Happy before looking back at Tony. Heavy traffic of Los Angeles halting their vehicle, giving Happy Hogan decent chance to watch what they are doing.

“You mean Happy? Don’t worry about him. He doesn’t see anything.” Tony’s tone sounding slightly annoyed, “Do you see anything Happy?” now shifting his focus on his bodyguard-turned-chauffer.

“No sir, I don’t see anything.” Happy replies, shaking his head while tapping his hand on the steering wheel.

Tony continues his advances on Morgan. Shifting his weight on top of her, forcing Morgan to lay on the leather seat, his hot breaths blowing on her neck, his tongue running on her exposed flesh, sucking and gently biting down on her, leaving his love marks on her pearly skin. His hand now playing with her clitoris, Morgan beginning breath heavily.

Two fingers entering her wet vagina causing Morgan to moan out softly, her hips gently grinding against his groping hand while he fiddles with her most sensitive spot. Tony removes her red-velvet lace underwear. His hands forcing her legs open to give him a better access before proceeding to move his head down on her crotch.

Wet tongue circling on her clit, teeth nibbling semi-gently on her labia while fingers slides in-and-out of her pussy. “Oh fuck, Tony… I’m close.” she moans, her hands gripping his hair tightly as her hips gyrates on his face.

Tony continues lapping on her womanhood, Morgan’s body convulsing while she orgasms, spraying nectar on Tony’s face, his shirt getting stained and wet with her secretions.

“I’m sorry.” Morgan apologizing for his ruined clothes.

“You don’t have to apologize.” Tony replies with a smirk. Sitting up straight to fix his self while unzipping his pants, he pulls his hard cock out. “Suck me.” Commanding the young woman.

Morgan looks at their driver who’s focusing on the traffic ahead, trying to ignore the lustful couple behind him. Swallowing some saliva to quench her dried throat, she tucks her hair behind her ears before bowing her head down on Tony’s crotch.

Tony’s manly scent gagging her slightly making her swallow more saliva. Grabbing his cock, Morgan circles her tongue around its salty head. Tony’s right hand holding her head down, forcing her to put him deeper inside her mouth making her gag from-time-to-time, while his other hand twists and pinch her enticing nipple from inside her blouse. Morgan trying her best to please her man, her drool flowing to his crotch.

  
“Fuck, here I come.” Tony grunts.

Morgan adjusting herself to catch his cum with her tongue instead of her throat to keep her from gagging. Keeping the head of his penis inside her mouth while he ejaculates, shooting his warm seed inside her mouth. When he is done, Morgan shows him his semen inside her mouth before closing her mouth to swallow his fluid. Morgan licks away the remaining ejaculation coating the tip of Tony's penis before smiling back at him.

“Atta girl.” Tony compliments her while slightly pinching her by the chin.

Couple more minutes passes and their limousine pulls over Tony Stark’s mansion.


	5. Girl Got Rhythm

Walking inside the house, Tony gropes Morgan all over her body, his hand moving between squeezing her ass-cheeks or massaging her breasts on top of her blouse. Burying his face into her neck, mouth moving up to her face until he reaches her lips, teeth digging into Morgan’s lower lip before penetrating her mouth with his tongue. The couple continues their way up to the stairs and into his room. His large bed waiting for them to lay on. 

Stripping her blouse off, exposing her kiss-mark-peppered chest to Tony then finally pulling down her pencil skirt, letting the garment fall on to the floor. Tony pushes the young woman to bed. Morgan falling on her ass and back, letting out a yelp as the air escapes her lungs from the force of the push. Tony excitedly removes all his clothing before getting on top of Morgan.

Morgan feels Tony’s large hand rub against her labia, his fingers tracing the sides of her pussy before inserting his fingers into her hole. Tony flicking her g-spot, wet tongue presses on her neck, his facial hair tickling her soft skin before running to her ear, sucking on her earlobe. Tony proceeds to circle his tongue around her ear, focusing on making Morgan orgasm.

No man has ever satisfied her the way Tony has. Despite her predicament of getting involved with her father the way they are doing now, no woman can resist Tony Stark, not even his own daughter.

Morgan gripping Tony’s arm, grinding herself against his hand while Tony continues playing with her sensitive spot. With her hips humping his hand, her back arches as she cums.

“Fuck… Tony… I’m cumming…” she moans to him, squirting her vaginal juices on Tony’s hand and his bed sheet. Now panting heavily as she struggles to catch her breath, her sweat soaking the hair on her forehead.

“Bend over.” Tony demands to the girl.

Without saying a word, Morgan turns over, raising her cunt and asshole to Tony with her face resting on the mattress.

Tony wet tongue licks her cunt for one last time, his tongue penetrating her hole with his hands parting her ass-cheeks to give him a better access before running his tongue on her anus. Positioning himself until his crotch is about the same level as her ass, Tony spits out a glob of saliva to his penis before stroking his shaft, smearing the organic lubricant along his member. Rubbing the tip of his cock on Morgan’s labia.

“Ooohh… shit… Tony…” Morgan moans out as the head of Tony’s large cock penetrates her pussy, stretching her.

“You like that baby girl?” Tony asks her as he begins to hump his hips towards the waiting young lady his hands holding on her waists, guiding their rhythm.

“Oh yes daddy…” accidentally slips from Morgan’s mouth, her ass slamming back on Tony’s hips.

“Daddy huh?” Tony surprised with her words with a grin on his face from how she referred to him, “So, who’s your daddy?” Tony asks, slapping her ass hard leaving a pinkish mark on her skin.

“You are! Ohhh fuck dad…” she moans, slamming herself harder on him, hands gripping tightly on the blanket, her teeth sinking deeply on the sheets to keep her from screaming out, tears flowing out of her eyes.

Morgan’s legs are getting weaker as Tony continues to pound her pussy, his cock going in-and-out of her slippery cunt. “Shit… da… dad… daddy.” Morgan cries, her mind going blank as waves-after-waves of pleasure encompassing her entire being, her orgasm leaking and soaking through his sheets.

“Here I come!” Tony groans, pulling her closer to him, penetrating deeper as he pumps his warm seed inside Morgan’s fertile womb.

Morgan wipes away the remaining tears on her face with his sheets. Tony collapsing next to her, brushing her face with his hand.

“Why don’t we continue seeing each other?” Tony speaks, trying to catch his breath. 

Tony has never felt more comfortable with a woman before. Pepper Potts might be the closest woman to him but his relationship with his assistant has never been more than platonic. Sure, they have flirted with each other before but it never came to fruition as his playboy status hinders Pepper from letting their relationship to become more serious. 

With Morgan however, Tony feels a deeper connection he cannot explain. It’s as if Morgan understands him way better than anyone else. It seems that he’s willing to do anything for the young lady and he does not want to break her heart like he has done to many other women that became part of his life.

“Tony, there’s something I need to tell you…” Morgan replies, wanting to tell him the truth, but the fear of pushing him away is dawning in her thoughts.

“What is it?” Tony smirking to the lady.

“I am…” Morgan trying to gather the courage she does not have, “…not on any contraceptive.” she says, changing the subject giving him a different truth.

“I can take care of you.” He replies, squeezing her cheek before pulling Morgan to bed with him, cuddling her with his limp dick resting between her soft ass-cheeks, his arms wrapped around her breasts. 

The couple cuddling together, Morgan enjoying the feeling of Tony’s warm shallow breaths against her nape. Minutes passes when Morgan notices Tony’s stating to have an erection between her ass-cheek.

“Let me also take care of you, Tony.” Morgan reaches behind her, wrapping her fingers around Tony’s hardening cock, stroking it.

Morgan turns over to face him, kissing him on his lips, slowly moving down to his chin then his neck. Morgan slips under their covers, her kisses continue to go down towards his chest, abs and stopping at his crotch. Holding on his cock, she proceeds to put its head inside her mouth, letting her tongue circle around it before taking his entire shaft inside her mouth. Tony’s hand forcing her head to take him deeper inside her mouth, Morgan still gagging when the head hits the back of her throat. Though she maybe an amateur, her blowjob skills are improving. She tries her best to improve to make sure that she satisfies the only man she ever loved wholeheartedly; the only man she loves three-thousandfold.

Morgan releases Tony’s penis, sitting up then straddling on top of the older man. Holding Tony’s cock, she aims it towards her excited hole, rubbing the tip on her labia before gently lowering herself on to the man’s crotch, his penis slowly being swallowed by her pussy. Morgan's both hands holding Tony on his cheeks, before lowering her head to kiss him passionately, tongues dancing and sliding with one-another. She continues gyrating herself riding on top of Tony. Tony’s palms massage her breasts with fingers twisting her nipples.

“Do you like this? Do you like me riding on top daddy?” Morgan teases biting her lower lip, her hips moving to-and-fro on top of Tony. His shaft sliding in-and-out of her slippery cunt.

“Oh shit.” Tony curses, feeling himself about to climax.

“Oh shit.” Morgan replies letting out an innocent giggle as she remembers the time when she was a child and her father figured out the solution to time travel and cursed similarly, when she got to bribe him with some juice pops.

“Here I come baby.” Tony grunts.

Tony grabs her by the waist, encouraging her to move faster. Morgan moving exactly how Tony wants her, slamming herself on Tony’s hips harder. She feels his sperm spurting inside, her womb willingly accepting him.

Collapsing her head on Tony’s bare chest, savoring his scent, tears of joy rolling out of her eyes. “I missed you, I love you.” She whispers, gripping him tightly.

His hand petting her head…

***

Morgan wakes up the next morning, forgetting the fact that she spent the night over Tony’s place. White blanket draped over her naked body, she stands up, keeping her body covered with the white fabric. 

“Good morning. It’s 8:36 am, the weather in Malibu is 72° and will be mostly sunny.” the robotic voice speaking, giving her information about the day.

“Shit! I’m late for work.” Morgan curses, frantically looking for her clothes. Only stopping after peering through the glass window overlooking the beautiful ocean. Pods of whales breaching as massive creatures takes their breath on the surface of water. Seagulls gliding on the air.

“You must be Vision.” Morgan returning her focus on the Artificial Intelligence. “..I mean, Jarvis.” Correcting herself, knowing the story of Vision and how he came to be. 

“Pardon me, I don’t think we’ve been properly acquainted.” the A.I. replying to Morgan.

“I wish you can meet Friday.” Morgan continues, thinking about the AI who she grew up with.

“Excuse me, Miss.” A familiar womanly voice calling out to her.

Morgan turns around to face the woman behind, her eyes widening when she realized who it is.

“Mom?!” she blurts out. Blushing with the thought of seeing her mom after having sex with Tony… the fact that she’s still naked only covered with a blanket worsens her embarrassing predicament. 

“Excuse me?” Pepper Potts raising an eyebrow. 

“Sorry, I meant to say ma’am. I am Morgan Parker, ma’am.” Morgan offering her hand for a handshake which Pepper ignores.

“Well Miss Parker, your clothes had already been dry-cleaned and there’s a driver waiting for you outside ready to take you wherever you want. I hope you enjoyed your stay here.” Pepper Potts glaring sharply at the younger woman. “By the way, Mr. Stark would like you to have this.” Pepper handing her a box with a brand-new cellphone with only his number saved. “He wishes for you to call him whenever you please and only keep his number and no one else. He will be contacting you with that device.” 

It is a gesture that Tony had never done to any other woman he slept with.

 _"This must have been hard for her."_ thinking about what her mother might be feeling before accepting the device. “Thank you.” She replies after receiving it.

  



	6. Let Me Put My Love Into You

“Morgan, why are you late? Mr. Stark would like you to report to his office about an hour ago!” Morgan’s coworker started as she walks inside the Engineering lab of Stark Industries. 

Seeming to be well versed in Repulsor Technology, Morgan is assigned to spearhead the project. The responsibility of supervising the project and reporting any progress lies on her shoulders.

Morgan is now making her way to the top floor of the building towards the CEO’s office. Her brunette hair waving behind her, wearing the same white blouse and pencil skirt she wore yesterday underneath her white lab coat, a black clipboard resting on her arm.

Knocking on the wooden door with a name plate on the side that reads: Tony Stark, CEO, “I was asked to come here to report about the new project.” Morgan fidgeting on the black pen between her fingers.

“Come in.” says a female voice.

Morgan walks inside to face Tony’s blonde assistant.

The older woman rolls her eyes upon seeing her again, “I’ll let him know that you are here.” Pepper Potts sounding irritated before scratching her forehead.

“Look Miss Potts, I am here because Mr. Stark ask me to report about the project and whatever you—" Morgan starting to explain herself.

“Look Miss, I don’t even remember your name.” Pepper lies. Truthfully, she’s been thoroughly background checking the younger woman, even going so far as contacting a Private Investigator to dig whatever stink she can find against Morgan.

“Parker, ma’am, Morgan Park—” Morgan tries introducing herself before offering to shake hands with her.

Pepper waves both her hands in front of her in annoyance. “Look, I don’t care who you are. Whatever your relationship with Mr. Stark is none of my business but I hope you keep your hands to yourself inside the Stark Tower. I know Mr. Stark might be irresistible but I wish for you to remain decent.” Pepper Potts have never felt threatened and jealous in front of other woman before… until Morgan. “I am pretty sure that Tony will get rid of you soon enough.” Pepper snarls.

“Ms. Potts, I know we might have gotten on the wrong foot but if you can give me a cha—” Morgan tries her best to get in good terms with her future mom.

Pepper Potts hurriedly presses a button on the phone to keep the girl from continuing, “Mr. Stark, Miss… what did you say your name again? Oh right, Parker, Miss Parker is here to see you Mr. Stark.” 

“Bring her in.” Says the man on the other side of the phone.

“Well Miss Parker, Mr. Stark will see you now. Right this way.” Pepper giving her an exaggerated smile before giving her a dirty look.

Pepper Potts briskly walks towards the large double door. Pushing one door open to not allow the young lady to have any chance of talking back to her. “Mr. Stark, Miss Parker is here.”

“Come in ladies.” Tony Stark waving his hand to encourage both ladies to come inside.

Both women enters his office.

Looking up to face the women, “I didn’t notice it before, but you ladies surely look exactly alike. Both of you could be mistaken for siblings, are you guys sure you guys are not related?” Tony notices the ladies’ resemblance to each other.

“Would that be all Mr. Stark?” Pepper Potts replies, ignoring Tony’s comment.

“Well Ms. Potts, you may leave us now.” Tony speaking to his assistant, “…and please don’t let anyone else in.” he added.

Pepper left the two in his office.

“Mr. Stark, about the current project—” Morgan reporting her team’s progress on the project while reading the paper tucked on her clipboard.

“Look Morgan, I don’t care about that.” Tony grins before yanking the clipboard away from her hand then tossing it on the floor. The clipboard spins several times as it skids across the office floor. “I just missed you.” Tony continues with a grin before lunging forward pinning Morgan to the wall.

“Mr. Stark, sir…” Morgan feeling helpless as she feels Tony’s warm breath against the side of her neck, followed by his kiss on her bare skin.

Tony’s hand lifting her pencil skirt. His hand wandering slowly around her crotch until his fingers finds what he is looking for—her moistening slit. 

Pulling her lace lingerie aside before inserting his middle finger inside her pussy while his thumb fiddles her clit. Morgan tilts her head back as the feeling of Tony’s touch entices her entire being.

Tony suddenly stops then sweeps Morgan off her feet, carrying her towards his awaiting office desk. Tony positions himself in front of Morgan, his hands forcing her legs open before going down on the young lady. Tony pulls down on her white panties, putting the white fabric back into his pocket. Tony let his tongue slide on Morgan’s labia and clitoris, two of his fingers going in and out of her already soaked hole.

“Oh gosh, Tony.” Morgan moans out of excitement while trying to catch her breath, one hand pulling on her father’s hair, encouraging him to dig his face deeper on her crotch. Her massive thighs clamping down on his head.

Tony continues licking Morgan’s womanhood, fingers still probing her hole.

“Oh, daddy… fuck...” Morgan cries with her eyes closed, her teeth digging on her lower lip. Morgan releases spray-after-spray of her orgasm.

Tony quickly pulls out a handkerchief to plug her secretions, soaking its fabric with her nectar to keep her from making a mess in his office. He then tosses the wet rag into a nearby trash bin. 

“My turn.” Tony grins, unzipping his pants before pulling out his fully erect cock.

Morgan instinctively swallows some saliva, preparing herself for the fucking she’s about to get. 

Tony adjusts himself, pulling her closer to him. Rubbing the head of his cock against her wet labia, his tip glistens with Morgan’s juices. With one forceful thrust, his entire cock plunges deep inside her hole.

Morgan tosses her body back with her eyes shut, letting her elbows support her weight, her hands, clutching tightly on the edge of his desk, “Ooohhh… fuck… Tony… shit…” she continues to moan, tears now rolling out of her eyes as she receives his love.

Her boss now pounding her pussy hard as his cock slides in-and-out of her cunt with her legs wrapped around his. Her pussy welcoming its massive visitor. His office desk making squeaking sound that matches their rhythm.

“Mr. Stark, Mr. Stane is here and would like to speak with you.” Pepper Potts speaking through the intercom.

“Ho… Hold on a minute!” Tony stutters as he tries to catch his breath while humping the younger woman beneath him.

“Tony…” Morgan whispers, worrying that they might get caught in the act.

“Fuck baby girl, here I come.” Tony tugs hard on her blouse, the top button flying across the room exposing her cleavage. He then buries his face on her now exposed collarbone, planting his warm seed inside Morgan.

Double door swings wide open. Obadiah Stane, Stark Industries’s second highest executive walking inside Tony Stark’s office, but not until Morgan fixed herself as best as she could.

“Ah, Tony!” the bald-headed man with a thick beard greeting Tony Stark who’s now sitting on his office chair, “I didn’t realize you have a company.” Obadiah grinning as he scratches his beard while eyeing Morgan from head-to-toe, only pausing at her exposed cleavage.

“Oh yeah, Ms. Parker here is the Head Engineer for our next project.” Tony starts, “She just finished her report about the Jericho.” He added.

Cold sweat soaking Morgan’s forehead as she feels Tony’s semen escaping her pussy, rolling down towards her thigh and leg. 

Morgan offers her hand to the towering man in front of her, “My name is Morgan Parker, Mr. Stane and I’m pleased to meet you.” 

“The pleasure is all mine.” Obadiah smiling at the young woman as he takes her hand and shakes it, another hand grabs her by the upper arm and squeezes her arm gently.

“Mr. Stark, I’ll head back to the lab.” Morgan says to Tony before walking out of his office. Her crotch feeling sticky as more semen drips out of her slit.


	7. Cold Hearted Man

*Trigger Warning* This chapter depicts sexual assault on the lead character. Skip to the next chapter if you don't want to read about sex assaults.

Late at night inside Stark Industries laboratory, machines whizzing and hissing, light from different sources illuminating a womanly figure. Alone, Morgan believes that she is about to make a breakthrough, letting herself focus on the project.

“Ah, there you are!” Loud gruff voice snapping-out her attention.

“Mr. Stane!” Morgan shrieks from being startled, turning around, her body jolts involuntarily upon seeing the large bald-headed man right behind her.

“I just wanted to see what is the team keeping themselves busy with these days.” Obadiah Stane smirking as he steps forward closing his distance with the young woman.

“Well, Mr. Stane, sir…” Nervous, Morgan thinks of a way to keep the large man from advancing . “About the project…” she continues, her ass hitting the edge of lab table.

Obadiah taking advantage of the opportunity, slamming his hands hard on the table, pinning Morgan between him and the table. Obadiah leans closer. His face now only inches away from her neck, his warm breath blowing against her bare skin.

“Hmm… you smell good.” Obadiah enjoying the scent of her vanilla perfume, taking one deep breath before leaning back to face her. “You see, I know that you are close with Tony; you are Tony’s favorite toy, and it’s not hard to tell why. Tony really does have a fine taste.” He added, holding Morgan by her chin, lifting her face up.

“Please, Mr. Stane…” Morgan shaking involuntarily with eyes tightly shut, tears rolling on her cheeks, piss dripping to the laboratory’s concrete flooring.

“I want you to work for me.” Obadiah Stane proposes setting his hands on her waists. “Whatever it is you’re doing with Tony, you can continue fucking him but anything that Tony does or say, you have to report to me. Any project, anything he says about the company, you have to tell me.” Pressing his knee on her inner thigh. Obadiah slides his land towards the hem of her skirt raising it up slowly, exposing her skin little-by-little.

“Please sir… don’t do this.” Morgan pleading the large man as his rough hands scrapes against her smooth skin.

“So, do we have a deal then?” Obadiah asks with a smirk, unzipping his pants before exposing his thick throbbing cock. “How about we seal the deal with a kiss?”

Obadiah forces the younger woman on her knees, Morgan landing on the puddle of her own urine. Obadiah waving his large cock in front of her. He would have preferred to fuck the young girl right there and then but he could settle for less if that means he can put her under tabs and manipulate her into spying on Tony.

Large cock throbbing in front of her, veins protruding all over its shaft, precum is already leaking out of its tip. Traces of thin crusting of smegma build up latches on the back its head. He definitely is larger than Tony but its disgusting look and foul odor offending her olfactory making her want to vomit.

“Come on, what’s the hold-up?!” Obadiah growls angrily before pulling out a digital camera from his pocket.

Morgan closes her eyes, tears rolling on her eyes as she sees no escape from her predicament. One thing is for sure, she will never betray her father. Submitting in defeat, she opens her mouth, moving her head forward as she let the tip of his salty penis rest against her tongue.

“Morgan?” A manly voice from distance calling out to her. “Are you still here Morgan?” It was Tony’s voice.

Obadiah quickly zips his pants up while looking down at the sobbing woman, “Go. Don’t you ever tell him what happened here.” He grumbles, his thumb and index finger pressing tightly against Morgan's cheeks before pushing her face aside.

“I am here Mr. Stark!” Morgan shouts back at Tony. “I’ll be right there.” She adds breathing heavily, thankful for her savior.

Morgan runs toward Tony, clothes wrinkled, tears still flowing, mind still in foggy over the Obadiah’s sexual assault.

“What happened in there?” Tony noticing the woman’s disarranged status.

Tony starts walking towards the dark laboratory, Morgan’s reaches for his arm to stop him, hands clasps tightly on his arm pulling him back. “It’s… it’s nothing Tony.” Morgan shaking and sobbing in between words, “…I just spilled some chemicals and had to clean it. Just please take me out of here.”

“Are you hurt anywhere?” Tony asks.

“No, but please let’s go.” Morgan still sobbing. As much as she wants to tell him what Obadiah did, she could not.

The two walks out of the building leaving Obadiah inside the lab.


	8. You Shook Me All Night Long

Morgan lets herself soak in warm shower; tears continue to be washed off by the hot water flowing to her face. Rough texture of foamy loofa rubbing hardly on her smooth flesh, trying her best to rid of the disgusting feeling that was left in her mind. Smell and images of Obadiah’s offensive member keep flashing back in her thoughts. Worst part of it all, she has brushed her mouth several times before. Unfortunately, the bitter aftertaste of his salty cock is still lingering in her taste buds.

After opening the fogged up glass panel, Morgan steps out of the warm shower, steam covering her silhouette. She brushes her teeth again to try and get rid of the gross aftertaste but to no avail. Bathroom steam starts to subside as the bathroom ventilation fan does its wonders, clearing up the bathroom fog; her mind clearing along with it.

Walking out of the bathroom, with both hands clutching a towel, Morgan rubs her brunette hair vigorously to dry it. Another towel wrapped around her body.

Her savior, sitting on couch as he watches a game of chess on the large flat-screen plasma TV while waiting for her. 

Snapping her attention to the program, she notices how one player deliberately sacrifices their queen.

“That’s called an Endgame.” Tony states out loud without turning his attention to her.

Back on the TV screen, after the other player takes the bait and with one swift move the player who sacrificed their queen won the match.

“That’s pretty cool!” Morgan acting impressed as if she doesn’t know anything about chess. Truthfully, she has played chess before, in fact, she’s good at it. It was her older “brother” Peter Parker who taught her how the game works. She has beaten almost everyone she paired with except… Peter Parker.

“You know, when I was young, my father sacrificed himself to save many people.” Tears started to flow out of her eyes again, being reminded of the bitter memories of how the Iron man died. “…similar to Endgame.” Added Morgan as she wipes away the tears from her eyes.

“Your father seems like a great man.” Tony trying to console the young woman.

“He is the greatest man I know!” Morgan proudly said then walks toward Tony, letting the towel covering her body drop to the carpeted floor exposing her naked body before kneeling down in front of Tony to give him his prize for saving her. “Thank you, for always being with me.” She smiles.

Morgan hurriedly unbuckles Tony’s belt then unzips his pants to expose his throbbing manhood. Tony’s thick musky scent with a hint of piss encouraging Morgan’s body to go in further heat, her pussy, secreting warm slimy fluid.

Gently wrapping around her fingers along Tony’s shaft, letting her spit drip on his cock to lubricate it. Morgan’s hand pumps his cock in a pistoning motion. Morgan tucks some loose hair behind her ears then lowers her head down, wrapping her lips around the tip of his cock before engulfing his entire length with her mouth, hitting the back of her throat.

“Fuck…” Tony gasps, landing a hand on top of the younger woman’s head to guide her pace. 

Morgan continues slurping on Tony’s cock, making an audible slurping noise. Noticing that Tony is now fully erect, Morgan pulls down Tony’s pants completely before positioning herself on top of him. With her feet locked below his thighs, one hand holding on the couch’s headrest while the other hand slowly guides his cock to her slit.

“Ohhh daddy…” Morgan moans as the tip penetrates her before dropping her full weight on Tony’s lap to accommodate his entire manhood.

Tony grabs one of Morgan’s breasts, pulling her tit until her nipple is within his mouth’s reach. Putting her nipple inside his mouth. Tony sucks on Morgan’s nipple like an infant wanting his mother’s milk, his wet tongue circling around her areola then flicks his tongue against her nipple, causing Morgan to rock herself harder against Tony’s lap.

“Ohh fuck… Oohh shit… Tony… daddy…” Morgan’s mind going blank as she continues to gyrate herself, allowing Tony’s cock to slide in and out of her, the loud squishing noise that their mating organs make echoes around the luxurious room.

Tony’s hands moves to rest on Morgan’s waists setting up her pace.

Feeling herself getting closer to climax, Morgan tilts her head back with eyes tightly shut, “Tony… I love you _dad_. I love you so much.” She cries out as waves-after-waves of pleasure encompasses her entire being while Tony plants his warm seeds deep inside her womb.

After several minutes of rest, Tony leads the young lady towards the bed. Proceeding to unbutton his shirt before removing it completely. Tony grabs Morgan by her wrist, using his necktie to bind the woman’s both wrists together behind. He pushes the helpless girl face forward towards the bed. Morgan lets out a small squeak as air escapes her lungs. Her ass sticking out invitingly to him, waiting for his next move.

Tony lunges forward, taking a bite on her ass, causing Morgan’s body to jerk involuntarily, letting out a slight cry due to the stinging pain. Tony then licks her moistened mound, his cum still leaking out of it. 

“Oh daddy…” Morgan squirms and moans as Tony’s tongue tickles her most sensitive spot.

Two fingers burrowing inside her hole, Morgan’s pussy squishing as Tony stirs their fluids together with his warm tongue tasting her cunt and the sweet concoction inside it.

Feeling another orgasm coming out deep within her, Morgan’s body begins to involuntarily convulse as spray after spray of her womanly fluid leaks out of her soaking up the sheets below.

Tony positions himself behind the lady. Letting out a spit to the tip of his cock for extra lubrication, he rubs the head of his cock against her labia to smear the organic lubricant then plunging his cock deep inside her waiting hole.

His hand guiding her hips, his forceful thrust forces out tears out of Morgan’s eyes. 

“Ohhh… fuck daddy.” Morgan moans as Tony gives her the best sex she’s ever had. With both hands still bound behind her, she cannot do much but burry her face on the mattress.

“Ohh.. Fuck, Morgan… Fuck!” Tony grunts as he unloads his semen inside her. Tony collapses beside the young girl before untying her.

Morgan scoots towards Tony’s embrace with her back towards him. Tony enjoying the scent of her shampoo.

“What does your dad call you?” Tony asks, wondering more about her personal life. He’s also intrigued with the fact that Morgan makes her father seem as if he was the greatest man in the universe.

 _Possibly a whole lot better father than his own._ Tony thought to himself with a feeling of slight envy.

“Maguna.” Morgan replies with a smile on her face as she feels Tony’s warm breaths against her nape also remembering the time when they used to camp by the side of the lake next to their cabin. All she had was wonderful memories of him.

“Tell me his name.” Tony says.

Morgan shifts her position to face him, “Tony.” She answers with a smile to him before holding his cheeks with her palms open and lunging forward for the couple to share a passionate kiss.


	9. Moneytalks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry it took me some time to update. I got slammed with school work. I'll try my best to update as soon as possible. I now have a clear direction as to where I want this story to go and how I want it to end. So I guess, that is good. If anyone wants to pitch in with their own ideas, then by all means, "speak or forever hold your peace." Well, Chiao!

Early morning sunshine beaming towards the girl’s angelic face. Morgan slowly opening her eyes as the warmth of the sun’s touch reviving her from peaceful slumber. Her brown eyes glistens as it reflects the sunlight, blinking several times then turning her face way from the sun before letting her eyes scan the room to search for the man, she spent the night with.

Tony standing by the bedside, getting ready for another busy day at Stark Industries.

“Good morning sleepy head.” Tony greets the newly awoken lady while tying his necktie to complete his usual business attire, getting ready for another busy day at Stark Industries.

“What time is it?” Morgan stretching out her arms to loosen her sore joints while yawning.

“It’s past 7. Why don’t you take today off and treat yourself? Seems like you’ve been working really hard lately." Tony reaches to his back pocket, taking out his wallet before pulling out a card, throwing the card towards the young lady. The card spins around in the air before landing on the bedsheet. “Tell Happy to take you wherever you want. Go to the mall, buy whatever you want, do whatever you want.” Tony added.

Morgan gives Tony a sharp look, offended with the man’s gesture of throwing card to her.

“What?” Tony asks, confused why the woman seemed to be upset. Truthfully, women he beds are typically accepting when he gives them money.

“I’m not an escort you know.” Morgan pouts, turning herself away from Tony.

“I’m sorry.” It was the first time Tony heard those words meaningfully roll out of his tongue.

Morgan raises herself, sitting up before crossing her arms together, “Why don’t you take me to the mall then?” She suggested. “If you really mean it, take me on a date.”

Tony contemplates, _T_ _here are lots of work to be done back in his office._ He thought. However, when was the last time did he take a day off and relaxed?

“Fine.” Tony answers, pulling out his slide phone from his pocket. “Hello, Pepper, cancel all my appointments today…" "...yeah, and make sure no one bothers me today.” He says to the person on the other line.

~*~*~

“About your request Miss Potts,” starts the man in black suit. “There seems to be discrepancies with the records of Miss Parker.” Finishing his sentence.

“What discrepancies are we talking about?” Asks Pepper Potts adjusting her position on the chair, crossing her legs together. Her hands tugging on her white pencil skirt to straighten some wrinkles before resting her hands on top of her knees.

“I dug up her personal information, her birth certificate has Anthony Edward Parker and Virginia Parker listed as her parents.” Answers the man, leaning forward as he rests his elbows above his thighs, clasping his hands together then resting his chin on his knuckles.

“That is so weird!” Pepper exclaims. “Could it be coincidence?” she wonders, picking up a cup on the adjacent table, taking a sip of her chai latte. Those names are exactly the same as her name and Tony’s although with different last names, what are the chances that Morgan would have parents with similar names as theirs. What Pepper also finds peculiar is that even Morgan’s name, is similar to Pepper’s favorite uncle. She have even thought of naming her future child after him.

“Miss Potts, I do not believe in coincidence. Even her MIT credentials seems to be falsified. And also…” The private investigator pulls out a brown manila envelope from his brief case, which he handed to Pepper.

Those are pictures of Obadiah Stane with a woman who seem to resemble Morgan in front of him. Though the man seems to be obviously Obadiah with the way the man stands, it is hard to make out who exactly the other person is due to the quality of the photo. The photos are taken from a distance, from a window of an adjacent building. The first photo shows Obadiah with his hand on the woman’s shoulder. Next one shows the woman kneeling in front of Obadiah. Another one with her face on his crotch.

“Do you mean…” Pepper gasps while flipping through photos after photos. “…is she sleeping with Obadiah too? That dirty little slut.”

“Thank you Mr. Archer. Please continue with your investigation and find me a concrete evidence of her relationship with Mr. Stane.” Pepper pulls out a thick white envelope from her purse. Envelope that looks like a brick made out of cash.

“Will do Miss Potts, will do.”

~*~*~

The mall seems particularly empty, although all its stores and businesses are open, only Morgan and Tony are the only ones walking around, along with his bodyguard, Happy Hogan, who is tailing them from a distance. 

Morgan seems to understand her father even more. She knows that Tony Starks cares so much with how she feels, with him taking her on a "date" is a proof of that. However, Tony Stark is not the kind of man who wants to be seen hanging out with a single woman, especially by paparazzi. Hence why Tony cleared this usually busy mall just for them to have some private date. To Morgan, this is enough just to get even closer to the man she loves the most.

Morgan feels like a kid again, buying all the sweets from a candy shop. Tony also insists on buying her new accessories, from new clothes, shoes, purse. Showering her with all the branded gifts she wouldn’t be able to afford even with her job as the supervising engineer at Stark Industries. One particular gift she enjoys the most, however, is a large Alpaca plush doll about the size of her torso, which she has now named Gerald, reminding her of her childhood pet.

As much as Morgan didn’t want Happy Hogan to carry all her shopping bags, however, Tony’s loyal bodyguard insisted on carrying it all for her even though he is now having a hard time juggling them all.

Passing by a Victoria’s Secret boutique, Tony stops resting his index finger on his chin as if thinking while looking at a large poster of a sexy blonde woman modeling the brand’s newest line of lingerie.

“You know, you look better than her.” Tony suggests, pointing at the model, waving his index finger as he does, “You should try some on.”

Morgan feels warm on her cheeks, blushing at her father’s comment. Before she could say anything, Tony yanks her wrist, dragging her towards the store.

The couple starts with perfumes, letting Tony pick a scent for her to wear. 

“This one.” Tony picks up a bottle of perfume, aiming the spray nozzle towards Morgan before squeezing the nozzle several times, showering Morgan with its floral scent. 

Morgan extends her arms, letting out a childish squeal due to Tony’s sudden action. Both of them feeling the happiness that each other brings upon one another.

Wanting to impress Tony, Morgan choses several pair of underwear from the clothing rack before heading towards the dressing room to try on what she selected, leaving Tony alone in the girly boutique while Happy Hogan waits patiently outside the store.

The sales ladies have been eyeing Tony Stark while whispering among each other, gossiping how hotter he looks in person and about “that cheap skank” he’s with.

One particular voluptuous sales lady decides to try her luck, unbuttoning the first button on her blouse to expose her cleavage, swaying her hips from side-to-side while twirling her blonde hair with her fingers as she makes her way towards Tony.

“Excuse me Mr. Stark,” greets the young sales lady around the same age as Morgan.

Tony turns around to face the girl.

“My name is Gwen,” starts the woman, extending her hand towards Tony to offer a hand shake. “Mr. Stark, I am a huge fan of yours. Do you mind if I take a picture with you?” following her words with flirtatious giggle in hopes that she catches Tony’s attention. 

Dressing room door where Morgan is creeks, opening up about a foot ajar before Morgan’s head peeks out.

“Tony,” Morgan calling out to her dad, biting her lower lip. She knows exactly how to tease Tony and she won’t let some random girl ruin their “date”. 

“I need your help… please?” she adds using her sexiest voice while touching her lip with an index finger.

Tony turns around, then walks towards Morgan, leaving the other girl behind.

“Morgan, are you ok?” Tony asks, proceeding down the dressing area. Tony observes that the fuchsia-colored walls with its dim lighting makes the place looks and smells more like an expensive gentleman’s club than a girly boutique.

Morgan tugs on the sleeve of his suit when he got within her reach, pulling him inside the dressing room. She closes the door behind him, trapping both of them inside the confined spaces of the cubicle.

Tony gasps upon seeing Morgan’s body, only wearing a white and pink lace thong and similarly design brassiere to match it. A large full body mirror behind Morgan exposes the entire curves of her spine, her toned ass-cheeks all the way down to her calf. Tony swallows a thick amount of saliva.

“My gosh, you’re sexy.” Tony’s voice cracking in excitement. 

“Am I?” Morgan biting her lower lip to tempt Tony some more. Pushing him down with her index finger to a nearby velvet stool, hopping on Tony’s lap facing him. “Do you… like it, daddy?” she asks, grinding her ass against Tony’s crotch. This is the first time she has done this for someone and she never felt so slutty before. However, she knows that she will do just about everything to please her father. 

“Morgan...” He moans, enjoying the young girl’s little show, savoring the sweet scent of her floral perfume. His hand landing on her waist.

Morgan hand grasps Tony’s shoulders firmly as she continues to dry hump on his lap, trying her best to give him a lap dance he will never forget. Gyrating her hips in circles.

Tony lunges forward, burying his face on her chest, his kisses moving up to her neck until his lips finds hers. Sweet saliva mixing with one another, his tongue finding hers. Only moans and squeaks can be heard from the cubicle. Tony grabs her ass while unzipping his pants to expose his throbbing cock.

“I want you now.” Tony whispers to her ear.

Without saying a word, Morgan wraps her fingers around Tony’s cock. Sliding the crotch of her panties to the side before aiming his large bulbous head to her slit. Rubbing its tip on her moist cunt for lubrication, she collapses her entire weight on him, his manhood plunging deep inside her tight cave.

“Oohh… fuck… daddy. Shit.” The young girl moans and curses. Filling herself with Tony’s cock as she pumps her body up and down on him, letting him slide in-and-out of her, her cream coating his shaft.

Tony found her lips once again. His hand gripping her ass tightly as the young woman continues to gyrate her hips on him. 

“Morgan, you’re so good.” Tony compliments her, making her move faster.

“Ooohh daddy. I’m close.” She screams between her breaths, rocking herself even harder. “Ooohh…” she moans now rubbing her clitoris vigorously.

Tony grabs her by her wrist. “Not yet.” He growls while grinning, stopping her from climaxing. “Stand up and turn away from me.” He commands her.

Morgan does exactly what Tony told her to do. Standing up, facing the full body mirror. Arching her back as she raises her ass, offering herself to Tony.

Tony pulls his pants down completely, before claiming his prize. He aims and plunges himself deep inside her.

Morgan pushes her palms against the wall while watching her reflection on the mirror as Tony pounds her hard. Her own sweat soaking her face, neck and chest, her entire body shaking as Tony thrusts his thick cock in-and-out of her pussy making her feel so full. 

Tony began running his hands from Morgan’s waist towards her tits, massaging them while playing with her nipples, pinching and twisting them underneath the fabric of the cute brassiere.

“Oh daddy…” she moans, feeling that edged orgasm now wanting to be released. Her knees starts to shake, bracing herself towards the wall as she relieve herself, starting from a slight drizzle which turns into a waterfall of pleasure encompassing her, leaving a large puddle on the floor below.

“Fuck Morgan!” Tony exclaims before releasing his hot seed inside Morgan’s fertile womb. “Fuck baby, fuck!” he shouts, unloading every single drop inside the young woman.

Morgan collapses herself towards the floor from exhaustion. It took some time for her to recover. Tony lending her an arm for support. Tony and Morgan fixed themselves, before the satisfied couple left the girly boutique.

Morgan had fun on her little date with Tony. The two found each other having a dinner in an expensive restaurant where Tony have asked her about her father. She was more than happy to tell him about her father to an extent to which Tony Stark would understand. She told him that her father is a mechanic in the military and how he sacrificed himself saving a village full of innocent people from a terrorist who wanted to wipe out the entire village. She told Tony of the heroic act her father have done for that village. Perhaps, Tony might think that her story of her father’s heroism might seem a little over glorified. How a single man was able to repel an entire army of terrorists. If only Tony could understand.

As the night ends, Tony took Morgan back to his suite. 

“This is yours now.” Tony handing her the key to his luxurious room. “At least you wouldn’t have to pay for the rent anymore.” Tony landing a kiss on Morgan’s lips, “I’ll finish something in the tower. Have a good night Maguna.”

Morgan slept well clutching Gerald tightly between her arms.


	10. The Razors Edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you're reading this, please please let me know how you feel about this chapter.

Morgan wakes up to a massive headache and feeling of nausea, her surrounding seems to be spinning. Feeling the urge to vomit, she tries to rush towards the bathroom, stumbling several times while trying to hold the vomit. Luckily, she made it just in time, trying her best to rid of the nauseating feeling and that knot in her stomach. 

Once the nausea begins to subside, Morgan decides to take a warm shower to clean herself up and get ready for work.

~*~*~

Sitting in front of a computer, half eaten cheese burger that she’s been craving since she left the suite lay on her desk. Tony has given her an administrative access to the company’s server allowing her to do her work more easily than before. 

While working on the designs of her project. One particular computer folder Morgan stumbles upon in the main server is titled, “456_SPG_425XVC.zip”. The folder is heavily encrypted. Given with her knowledge in programming, decrypting the folder would be easy. Curiously and against her better judgement, she begins decrypting the folder to spill all its content.

Morgan gasps noticing that the files are logs of weapon deals of the Stark Industries to a group called, The Ten Rings. The logs date all the way to twenty years or so back. All the files seem to be authorized by Obadiah Stane. Upon research, Morgan discovers that the group called “The Ten Rings” is a terrorist organization that has many branches throughout the entire world.

With her hand shaking uncontrollably, trying her best to plant her cursor over the last file. She clicks on her mouse to open the file. The file contains details of Tony Stark’s upcoming presentation of their newly developed Jericho Missile for the US Military within couple months in Afghanistan and an order to kill Tony Stark. Reading through the file, Morgan can no longer contain the emotion that was building inside, she begins to sob as continues flow of tears escapes her eyes.

Concern for Tony disturbing her thoughts. _Should I warn him? Would that mess with dad’s timeline? What should I do?_ She asks herself. 

Throughout the entire day, Morgan had been feeling as if she’s on the edge. Her mood had been changing from time to time, she would suddenly cry due to her fear for Tony, sometimes, annoyed by that irritating scent of cheap cologne her coworker uses all the time. Most of all, she’s been feeling fatigued. Tired of crying and thinking of what to do. Tired of being fearful and feeling hopeless.

Just as the saying goes, “Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer.” Realizing that her only option is to keep an eye on Obadiah even if it meant betraying her beloved father as long as she can keep him safe.

~*~*~

“I am here to see Mr. Stane.” Morgan speaking to Stane’s aging secretary.


	11. Dirty Deeds

“Morgan!” Obadiah’s gruff voice echoing in her ears as Morgan enters his office. “Have you thought about my offer? Have you decided to _work for me_?” Obadiah has dropped all the formalities with her figuring that she is now siding with him to bring down Tony. “After all, Tony is weak. You do not belong with him. You belong with me, _as my pet_. Work for me and I will take care of you.”

“Please Mr. Stane.” Morgan’s voice beginning to crackle, trying her best not to break down, searching for the courage to continue her words. “I will do everything you want, but please leave Mr. Stark alone.”

“Ah! Come take a seat.” Obadiah gesturing his hand towards the seat next to his desk. 

As Morgan takes the seat, Obadiah braces his hands against his arm rest before puffing up his chest to arrange his position. Obadiah shifts his eyes towards Morgan, his sharp gaze penetrating her soul, as fear wraps itself around her. She feels tiny and helpless against his presence.

Obadiah opens a drawer from his desk, pulling out a bottle of whiskey and two glasses pouring alcohol on both glasses before offering one to the girl in front of him.

Morgan only looks at the glass, not wanting to take the glass that contains the intoxicating beverage.

“Come on Morgan, how are you going to work with me if you can’t even handle a simple gesture?” Obadiah pulling out a cigar from his coat pocket, cutting the tip before putting the tobacco in his mouth then lighting it. “Take it!” Obadiah barks.

Morgan startles from his voice. She reaches for the glass with her shaking hand, while wiping the stubborn tear that flowed out of her eye. She takes a small sip of the bitter drink before resting glass on her palm.

“Good girl.” Obadiah mockingly grins as if talking to his dog. “What brought you here in my office ‘ _Morgie_ ’? Has Tony broke your heart and you want revenge? Is he not taking care of you well enough?”

Morgan begins to sob in between her words as the emotions begin flooding her and her will to protect the only man she ever loved. “Mr. Stane, please, I am here to work with you. My reasons do not matter but please leave Tony out.” Morgan begs.

Obadiah grins taking a puff of his cigar, feeling victorious as he now has Tony’s favorite pet under his belt _,_ "You see Morgie, you're gonna have to earn my trust."

His words brought chill to Morgan's spine knowing that his trust will not come cheap, meaning that that she will have to do everything he asks of her and also betray her father.

"...and what do you want me to do Mr. Stane?" Morgan submitting to Obadiah.

"Come ride with me and I'll drop you home." Obadiah offering her an offer she can not refuse, sealing her fate.

Outside the Stark Tower, a large black SUV is already waiting for the two. Obadiah opens up the back door, allowing Morgan in.

_Click! Click! Click!_

Inside the vehicle, the cold aircontioner is already giving Morgan goosebumps.

"You're gonna have to entertain me Morgan." Obadiah rests his hand on Morgans exposed knee, petting it as if petting a dog.

"Are we going to the warehouse sir?" The driver spoke, his eyes reflecting on the rearview mirror as his eyes gazes at Morgan.

Just like some other rich people, Obadiah has a habit of entertaining himself with bought young women to perform horrid sexual acts. The Warehouse is where Obadiah bring those women to enjoy the privacy of such entertainment.

"Yeah, take us there Jim. I'm gonna tame a new pet." Obadiah continues rubbing his hand on her knees.

Morgan's heart sank upon hearing Obadiah's word now knowing that he has other plans with her than taking her home.

Obadiah shifts his weight, arranging himself on his seat. "So, when are you gonna earn my trust Morgie?"

Hearing Obadiah, she took this as a cue that Obadiah wants sexual favors from her. Swallowing a large glob of saliva, she leans towards the large man and reached towards his crotch. With her shaking fingers, she unbuckles his belt before pulling down his pants zipper.

Strong pungent and musky scent made Morgan gag, making her cough several times. Swallowing more saliva before holding her breath, she reaches for Obadiah's large member, wrapping her hands around his shaft. Morgan pulls out his cock from his briefs, exposing a thick and large cock even larger than Tony's. Large veins protruding all over it, half of it's head, peeking out of its foreskin. The scent is much stronger now, making Morgan gag harder as she breathes in after holding her breath for so long.

 _It's so gross._ Morgan thought. However, Obadiah's disgusting penis is the least of her worries. She must do her best to perform for Obadiah in order to protect his Tony. She pulls down on Obadiah's foreskin and wished that she didn't. Thick white crusting of smegma logged on the crease just below its head.

Morgan tried her best not to puke, swallowing more saliva and her pride along with it, lowering her head on his cock.

The cock tasted like mixtures of salty, bitter and sour, as if eating some rotting cheese but Morgan tried her best not to offend the man.

She felt his heavy hand just above her head, as Morgan bobbed her head up-and-down on the man's crotch. He petted her several times while making rude comments.

"Tony was lucky. Your mouth is so tight. I bet your pussy is tighter." Groans Obadiah. "Too bad you'll loosen up soon enough."

Obadiah slides his hand from her head down her back. Moving his hand down her legs until it reaches the hem of her pencil skirt, then moving up until his hand finds her mound. Obadiah began playing with her pussy, running his rough fingers against her lips. He proceeds to probe her pussy with his thick hands.

Though Morgan does not like Obadiah's advances, her body seems to be telling something different. Grinding her crotch against the hands of her aggressor.

Obadiah pulls out his phone to make a phone call.

"Hey Jack," Obadiah greeting the other person on the phone. "I'm going to the warehouse... yeah, bring everyone. Also, bring _Buster_ with you."

Morgan felt helpless even more upon hearing their conversation. It didn't take long until Morgan feels his cock pulsating in her mouth several times just before releasing his thick, warm cum. It tasted acidic and pungent but Obadiah made sure to lock her head on his crotch, then orders her to swallow. Morgan tried her best to swallow most of his spunk, but the volume is too much for her to handle, making her gag and cough.

"Take this." Obadiah offers her a pink capsule. "It's a prototype drug. An aphrodisiac. I want to see how it works. Take it!" Obadiah orders.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Author here.
> 
> Please leave your Kudos and/or comment rating. I don't want to seem like I am begging for one but I am. I will super appreciate it and will motivate me very much to write more chapters. As you all know, this is an unpopular theme (incest) and most people hate it. However, to those enjoy it and enjoy my writing style, I will appreciate it if you can show me that you enjoy my writing too. This way, I know people actually supports my writing. 
> 
> Lastly, if you have an idea of how you want this story to play out of a scene you imagine, let me know and I'll take it into consideration. I have incorporated some of fan's ideas already. Feel free to drop in the comment section.
> 
> Thanks a lot for reading my story! Ciao!


End file.
